


have ‘Ianto’s Recipe for curing a Bad Situation’

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Ianto is always there when needed, tea boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: “Let me make you a drink first.” Say it with a nice and understanding smile, and you have ‘Ianto’s Recipe for curing a Bad Situation’.





	have ‘Ianto’s Recipe for curing a Bad Situation’

“Let me make you a drink first.” Say it with a nice and understanding smile, and you have ‘Ianto’s Recipe for curing a Bad Situation’. These were Ianto’s thoughts while he was making coffee. It was standard procedure; he hadn’t had to pay attention, what to do next, his hands made it automatically. ‘Every time I had to comfort someone, that’s how I start it.’

Tosh:

He walked home with her after Mary. Poor girl, she was so sad, ashamed, lost... He knew that Jack short and abrupt talk helped Tosh, but staying for the night as an understanding friend won’t do any harm either. So, while she went into her room and changed her clothing, he headed to the kitchen. Lovely, she had fresh jasmine tea! It’ll help soothing her nerves.

 

Gwen:

That whole day with Beth was emotionally darning for everyone, especially for Gwen. Tosh lost herself in her computer; Owen autopsied Beth with Jack assistance. But Gwen was nowhere in sight. Ianto finished his coffee run, picked her silly stripy and his black mugs and headed upstairs. There she was, just as he thought, sitting on the floor in the greenhouse cross-legged. She picked her head, not to the fact that somebody came in but to the lovely smell. “Mind if I join you?” He asked smilingly.

 

Owen

Somebody knocked on Ianto’s door.  ‘For f’sake, it’s half past three in the morning!’ he muttered to himself while he went to the door. To his surprise it was Owen. The medic looked bad, just bad. He looked at Ianto with pleading eyes. “Come on in Owen.” “Thanks.”

Owen sat down to the couch and stared in front of himself. “Here, drink this!” Ianto said as he showed a glass of whiskey into Owens’s hand. Owen had a bad day: he had to make a decision on the field which left him miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but only got around to post it now…   
> Thanks for reading it! :)


End file.
